Babysitting Cops
by Mizune Sisters Conquers All
Summary: What happens when Zonic gets his wisdom teeth pulled out? A hint of SonicxShadow and a hint of ZonicxZector. Hints of yaoi. This is more humor than romance so don't get the wrong idea. Rated T for cursing.


Babysitting Cops

Zonic The Hedgehog. Known as boss of the Zone Cops. His rank is impressive and people decribe him as toughest cop in No Zone. He is often described as scary, cruel and even terrifying. He barely shows any compassion and never smiles. His pride and strenght over rules almost anyone and anything..until today.

Zonic was sitting at his desk writing some papers and checking documents. He clenched his teeth a bit in pain. This have been going on for a while now. However he never shows it or tells anyone.

"Excuse me sir?" A female medical cop came into his office.

"You have a dentist appointment."

"For what exactly?" He boringly responded.

"You need to get your wisdom teeth pulled out sir." Zonic blinked.

"...Come again?"

"You need your-"

"No no no, don't say it again. Ugh...there's no sense in trying to avoid it..Very well. When is the appointment?"

"This afternoon-"

"WHAT?!"

"Okay Boss...careful now..Easy.." Zespio and Zector held their very loopy boss and tried to limp him into his office.

"I am..unstoppable.."

"Yes we know sir.

"The rainbow..is inside of me.."

"That's nice sir." They carried Zonic in his office and laid him on the couch next to the desk. Zonic was put on some laughing gas, and now he was a bit too loopy. He was told to get certain types of medication to help with his wisdom teeth that were 'painfully' pulled out. Zesio sighed as he read his boss'es medical documents. Zector watched his boss carefully and gazed upon him.

"It says here that the laughing gas effects should wear off in half an hour."

"What time did he get the gas?"

"He got it about half an hour ago-"

"Aaaahhh! What the hell happened to my teeth..!?" Zonic moaned in pain.

"Uhm..! What do we do?!"

"We have to put these things in his mouth to ease the pain."

"What are they?! Cotton balls?!"

"I have no damn idea! Tails prime from the other zone gave these to me! Now hold him still!" Zector did a full nelson on Zonic who frantically moving around back and forth.

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF- MMMMMHHPH!" Zespio sussecfully put those things in his mouth, and it shut him right up. Zonic froze for a second and then moaned in pain.

"Aaaahhh..! Ahhhh...aahh..!" Zonic then felt sluggish due to the pain and just limped in Zector's arms. "Oooooaahhh...ooaahhhh...mmk iizz stooop...oaahh..."

"Just calm down sir..Just calm down..Y-Your drooling on your uniform.."

"Oaahh...Oaah..."

"Zespio, I think we should change his clothes..."

"Yeah..hold him while I get some clothes.." Zesio went to Zonic's room next to his office and went to his closet. Meanwhile, Zonic stomped his feet in a tantrum, frustrated that he, the great boss of Zone Cops had to get held like a baby just to get some new clothes on.

"Boss! Don't throw a tantrum!"

"Mmmmnnh! Ooaahh...!"

"I got some clothes."

"Good! I'll pin him down-"

"...?! Mmmmmhh! Ooommmnn!"

"Okay..how are gonna do this.." Zespio wondered. Zector held down Zonic's arms and pinned his body on the couch.

"I'll get his pants, you get his shirt."

"Why do you get the pants?!" Zespio argued.

"Just do it!" Zector said back. Zespio carefully sat Zonic up to take off his shirt. Zector unbuttoned and peeled off Zonic's pants. Both Zone Cops tried not to look at their boss'es nude body. It was a bit feminem but lean. He only had boxers on now. Once Zonic felt no clothing on his body he kicked Zector's face by accident.

"Ooow!"

"MMMMMMHH!"

"Sir you need to stay still, we're just changing your clothes." Zonic relaxed a bit hearing this and Zespio started to put on his new shirt. However it wasn't uniform.

"You didn't get his uniform?!" Zector yelled.

"It was the first thing I saw!"

"Whatever.." Zector started to put new pants on his boss who kept squirming and twitching at their touches. When they finally got new clothes on Zonic they sighed in relief. Zonic now wore a light blue button down shirt and skinny jeans. They stood up but when Zector tried to, he felt his hand trapped somewhere.

"Uhm...Zector...?"

"Yeah?"

"Your hand is in the boss'es jeans."

"..."

"Mmm...?"

"Zespio?"

"Yes?"

"Help me."

"Sir please stay still! We need to ice your face so you won't feel sore!"

"MMMmmmhh!" Zonic punched, kicked and wailed on both zone cops and they tried to put it on his face. Zespio had the ice while Vector tried to hold him down. Zespio then got on top of Zonic and strattled him.

"SIR STAY STILL!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMHH!" Zespio finally put the bag of ice on Zonic's cheek, and Zonic actually relaxed.

"Mmmmmm...Dat's..nmiiiiiiiccee..."

"Yup..just feel the ice sir..just feel the ice..."

"Zespio..I can't keep going on like this...we both need a break.."

"But who would watch the boss? No one would be brave enough to take THIS on.."

"MMmmm?!"

"I think I know who would be able to do the job though Zespio.."

"Really? Who did you have in mind?...That's brilliant!"

"Come in." Zector said as he opened the office door to reveal two hedgehogs.

"Welcome Sonic prime, and Shadow prime."

"Hey guys! Nice to see you again. What do you need help with?" Zector pointed to Zonic who had his arms crossed and pouted at Zespio.

"Sir, their just going to watch until we get back from break, okay?"

"Wmmen I get bmetter, your pmaychecks are gmoing in da tmrash."

"Yes we know sir.." The Zone Cops both despaired in union.

"What do we have to exactly?" Shadow asked.

"Just follow all of the instructions on the document there and if you have any trouble just call us or of course Tails prime. Thank you very much, and we hopefully won't take too long to get back from lunch break." Zespio explained. Both cops left, leaving Sonic, Zonic and Shadow alone.

"Uh...Hey Zonic! Remeber me?" Sonic nervously said to Zonic who looked rather pissed. Zonic only slowly nodded and looked at Shadow.

"Oh, that's Shadow. He's gonna help me just in case things get wild. Okay?" Zonic glared at Sonic with a cold stare. Shadow looked at the paper and checked it over. He went to the desk and took out a syringe.

'"It says here we have to inject this syringe in his mouth sockets to prevent an infection."

"Aww..gross! I'll hold him and you do it Shads.."

"Your a wimp faker."

"Call me what ever you will, but I'm not doing that.."

"Whatever, just hold him- WHAT THE HELL?!" Zonic punched Sonic and tried to run to the door. Sonic grabbed Zonic's leg, and like that, they both started wrestling. Sonic held Zonic's leg and pinned his left arm down. Zonic meanwhile was pushing Sonic's face and was trying to pry his arm off of his.

"Z-Zonic..! C-Calm down!"

"Uhm..."

"Shadow y-you are absolutely useless!"

"Shut up! And hold him down, I almost got his mouth open.." Shadow forced Zonic's mouth open and put the syringe in his mouth. Shadow sighed as Zonic moaned in pain.

"Okay..now we have to wash his mouth of gum blood."

"I'll do it.." Sonic sighed as he got off of Zonic. He got the said liquid to wash out Zonic's mouth and held Zonic's mouth.

"Okay Shadow, make sure you hold him still.." Shadow held Zonic's legs and arms and Sonic poured the liquid in Zonic's mouth. Zonic moaned and gurgled the liquid in disgust.

"Oooaahhh! Gggrrrllllrrrllgglll!"

"Ahhh!"

"What?' Sonic asked.

"He spit on me!"

"So what? It's just water-"

"Mixed with blood faker!"

"Shut up..What's next?"

"We have to put him to sleep with this meditcation-" Zonic got up and ran in his room.

"Oh no...Zonic!" Sonic ran after him and left Shadow in confusion. He followed him and when he did, he could only laugh at the scene before him. Sonic and Zonic were fighting again, only this time, Zonic looked like he was victorious. (See what I did there?) Zonic kicked Sonic's stomach and left him stunned as he ran off again. Sonic got irratated and ran and pounced on Zonic with a yell. Zonic yelped and fell with a thud as Sonic pinned Zonic. Sonic took his legs and pinned them between Zonic's neck and arms while sitting on him, now allowing him to move anywhere. Sonic raised his fist as threat.

"Zonic, I swear to chaos if you don't calm down I will punch you-" He got a spit on his face as a response. Sonic felt a vein throb and actually punched Zonic in his face.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN DAMN YOU!"

"Faker speak for yourself."

"Just give him the damn meditcation ultimate failure!" Sonic yelled.

"Say that again." Shadow threatened.

"Ultimate. FAILURE."

"Oh that IS IT!" Shadow pulled Sonic to the floor and pinned him.

"Take it back, and MAYBE I won't kill you."

"Make me you piece of crap!"

"FINE I WILL!" Shadow was ready to punch Sonic but felt a kick to the stomach as Sonic got away from his hold. Sonic ran and took a book from Zonic's desk. Shadow was running to Sonic but got whacked in the face with the book. Shadow grabbed Sonic's leg and dragged him to him. Shadow lifted Sonic's legs and put it on his shoulders as he put his hands next to his head. They froze for a minute as they both blushed looking at eachother. Sonic blinked and looked away.

"I'm sorry..."

"I...am also.."

"No Shadow I- Wait...where's Zonic?"

"We left him alone." Shadow got off of Sonic and ran to Zonic's room. Sonic followed after him. When they did enter his room, they found Zonic on the floor a sleep and knocked out. They both looked at eachother and blushed.

"Guys we're back- What happened?!" Zector yelled. The place was a complete mess. Sonic and Shadow didn't seemed to be phased by this as they kept looking at eachother. Zespio picked up Zonic and felt his forehead.

"He just tired and sleepy..I think he'll be fine Zector."

"Uh..thanks, guys..?" Zector waved his hand in front of Sonic and Shadow's faces. They kept looking at each other until Sonic spoke up.

"You wanna go home?"

"Sure." They both walked out of the office a little too close than normal like a couple and just left. Both the zone cops heard moaning and looked back at their boss who sat up and rubbed his head.

"Mmm...Whaa...happened..?" Zonic moaned. Zector and Zespio looked at eachother and took their boss to his bed.

"Just go to sleep sir. We'll tell you in the morning." Zector said.

"Goodnight sir." Zespio said. They both closed Zonic's door and left. Zonic however closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Those idiots...I only faked that to finally get what I wanted.." Zonic pulled out two paychecks laid them on the nightstand next him.

"It was nice of them to care for me, they just better not do it again, or next time I won't be so nice."

END


End file.
